There are many classes of storage devices. For example, there are solid-state disks (SSDs) and hard disk drives (HDDs). HDDs may be further classified as Serial Attached SCSI (SAS), Near Line SAS (NL-SAS), and Serial ATA (SATA). SSDs may be more expensive but provide faster read/write times compared to HDDs. SAS and NL-SAS may be more expensive but provide faster data retrieval compared to SATA disks. Compression can be used to reduce the amount of data stored on a given class of storage. Within a given data set or workload, some data may be stored compressed, while other data may be stored uncompressed. Some systems support multiple different compression algorithms and provide processes to choose among the different algorithms, and to allow data compressed with different algorithms to coexist.